User talk:TheSuperHunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheSuperHunte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 12:22, December 2, 2011 I will... all in good time.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Alin's family Hey, Superhunter, I was just wondering, would it be alright if I were to make the profiles for South Carolina's parents? I have information on them that might be helpful for your story and it seems to me like it'd be a waste if I didn't do something with it. So, is it cool if I do that?Pwndulquiorra 00:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks.Pwndulquiorra 01:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Agent Maine Hey, Superhunter, I was just wondering, do you know when you'll get around to updating Maine's page? I checked it multiple times in the past couple of days and it has nothing in it other than a picture of Agent Maine and an infobox. I understand if you're busy but I'd like the profile to get updated soon so that I have an idea of how I can update South Carolina's page.Pwndulquiorra 00:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) As much I would love to do it myself (and trust me, making profiles is always a pleasure for me), I don't have any info on him that I could possibly use. I could put up the armor color and type and his relationship with Connecticut and his armor enhancement but, I don't have any info on his fighting skills, his personality, his appearance besides the armor, or his relationship with any other character. If you want, I guess I could add that Maine can wield two brute shots at once but, other than that, I've got crap, admittedly. I'll look through your blog a couple more times and see if I can scrounge anything up but don't expect much.Pwndulquiorra 02:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good news; in the past two days, I think I've added pretty much every bit of information on Maine that I possibly have for the moment. I'll be sure to edit it more when I have time if you haven't done it already by that point. I don't know how accurate any of that information is, and I left the history, personality and notes sections blank so be sure to edit what you can when you get the chance.Pwndulquiorra 05:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Now that is a topic of note; Carolina and Maine: Fierce rivals becoming great friends? Well, I'm not entirely sure; on one hand, Carolina and Maine becoming friends would certainly make an interesting plot twist: however, how either of us could make that work is uncertain to me; as you know, Carolina is very challenging and confrontational, distrustful of others, and very lethal as a soldier, even toward his allies. He is fully willing to beat up his friends if it means they'll get stronger, as displayed by the numerous training rounds he'd go through with York; now, York could deal with it because he realizes what Carolina is trying to do and is very accepting of Carolina, the way C.T. is trying to be accepting of Wash. Now, I don't have an accurate summation of Maine's personality due to that section of his article being blank but I can tell you with absolute certainty that Carolina is distrusting enough of Maine that he'd punch him in the face so hard that his fist would go right through Maine's visor purely based on the chance that Maine is trying to deceive him emotionally, mentally, or in any other way; Carolina can not trust Maine as it is and it's going to take a lot of work from Maine in order to rectify that. So, that just leaves one question: to your knowledge, is there even a 1% chance that Maine would put forth that effort? Keep in mind that North meets force with force in this case, C.T. gave up on him, and most other soldiers like Wash and South don't even give him a second glance, further exemplifying how difficult Carolina can be socially. I personally don't see any way of making it happen; if you disagree, please give me a theory.Interesting but not noteworthy 23:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Agent Texas Hey, SuperHunter, remember when Nightfire took the role of Texas? Well, I just PMed him and, as it turns out, he doesn't want to be apart of the Freelancer: Rebirth thing and he just told me that he won't be making Texas's page. He also told me that I could make it if I wanted to. Now, given that this is your story and everything, I want to run this by you before I do anything. Would it be alright with you if I were to create Texas's page, background and everything like that?Pwndulquiorra 04:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the chat? I'm on. Zeon1 00:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't like chats. I used the PM function on Youtube to contact him. And thanks, SuperHunter, I'll get started on it soon.Pwndulquiorra 01:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Vanity Pictures This site: http://veegie.com/Vanity/ has this downloadable program that lets you customize a Halo Reach Spartan to see how much credits those upgrades would cost, and save a picture of that Spartan. I don't play Halo Reach that much, so I don't have all the armor pieces unlocked, so this is the only way I can get pictures of my characters. It's pretty simple to use, and while it has a few bugs, it's quite excellent. It's also real simple to choose the armor on the program, save a picture, and upload it to the wiki rather than loading up Reach, choosing the armor, starting a match, taking a picture, uploading it to Bungie, downloading to the computer, and uploading it to the wiki. The only problems with Vanity are that you can't swith the gun from DMR, you're missing the chest knife, and a couple pieces of armor have the wrong color. Sgt D Grif 01:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You have to extract the RAR file to get to the application. If it still doesn't work, I can make pictures for you. Sgt D Grif 04:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RAR files are a type of compressed folder, similar to a ZIP file. When you download it from their site, you get a file called Vanity.rar which is the RAR compressed file. In order to use this, you need to decompress it with a program such as WinRAR. Then you should be able to open the folder and run the program. One thing I just found out is that it only works with Windows. Hopefully you'll be able to get it to work. If not, and you want pictures, just send me the armor pieces and colors you want, and I'll upload them from you. Sgt D Grif 06:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, tell me what you want, and I should be able to get them tomorrow. Sgt D Grif 06:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, it depends. If the fic is more like a machinima, yes, post it there, though I will decide if it belongs or not. If it is more founded into the Halo universe, then put it on Halo Fanon. THE MAN IS THE MAN! 15:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) York's Legacy Hey, Superhunter, I'd like to make a request so I'll explain my situation; currently, I've become majorly obsessed with your story about Project Freelancer: Rebirth and its characters. Now, when I'm obsessed about something, I tend to write stories about it. The story I've come up with is basically the same title as this subject headline and will be taking place in your story's continuity as a spinoff shortly after York's death. I was just wondering, would that be okay with you? To make a spinoff of your story, I mean. Naturally, it will have a completely unrelated plot and the story itself is purely how I envision this event would happen given the information I have on these characters.Hello and Goodbye 00:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually, no, the story takes place roughly one week after York's death. This story is more about York's family and friends, specifically Carolina and York's daughter Katie. You see, here's what I've come up with; prior to his death, York was to undergo a biological experiment by a rival group to Freelancer: Rebirth (Note: While they are rivals, they're actually cooperating for a good portion of the story). York possessed stronger genes and growth potential than most other soldiers and he was the only one they had thought could go through the experiment; however, York died before he had a chance to go through with it. However, they found that his daughter, Katie, had not only stronger genes but also possessed greater growth capabilities; as a result, they plan on taking her and turning her into a human weapon. The main characters are most of the Freelancers and their families but the most major characters are Carolina, Ark, and Nevada. Secondary characters include the rest of the Freelancers, Carolina's father Maya, and York's wife Sharon. The main antagonists are the Director of the rival program and his set of supersoldiers; the majority of the Freelancers are unwilling antagonists but become more like anti-heroes later. The story will include fights, a somewhat convoluted plot, and the delving into sides of Freelancers that may not be present in the main story.Hello and Goodbye 23:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks.Hello and Goodbye 01:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, I'm not a fan of chatrooms.Hello and Goodbye 01:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nevada Hey Hunter. I'm just checkin' in to see if it's okay that Pwn and I make Nev's page for Rebirth. III Cypher III 06:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) North Dakota Hey, Hunter, do you mind if I make North Dakota's page? I've got ideas brewing in that little brain of mine. III Cypher III 16:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Live chat doesn't seem to want to work for me at the moment. III Cypher III 22:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Freelancer: Rebirth I suppose I could try but, since I don't have enough information to create a plotline that would at all resemble your intentions, I would like to ask for more information; a summary of the next saga would do nicely. From there, I'll see what I can do.Interesting but not noteworthy 01:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Utah Hey Supes, I was wondering if I could make a page for Utah. He's all lonely not having a page of his own! DX III Cypher III 06:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) AI Hey Super, just wanted to clarify something. The agents are going to get AI, like their past counterparts. What will these AI do? Will they pretty much do what the past AI did? Team C Alright, I'll hold you to that. Just remember, you don't get to complain about any plot twists I add.Never lose, Never Surrender 04:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) California's Family It IS quite possible for Cal (Lily) to have another kid, since Ark (Josh) is still essentially locked away in cryo. III Cypher III (talk) 21:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Go on STEAM